


First Time for Everything

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Choking, F/M, Hickeys, Knife Play, Mirror Universe, Mirrorverse, Oral Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but if you do like it, have a fun time, really - Freeform, scar kink, so be cautious when you read bro, this is just a lot of bad shit bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: He chuckled. His hand was rising higher, now at my panty line. “Many men on this ship would kill to be in my position right now. You’re on my bed in my medbay with my hand running up your skin. Perfect, unscarred skin.”My eyes were wide, I knew it, and my breathing was harsh, but I didn’t stop him. No, I could even feel myself getting aroused. “Well, what are you going to do while I’m in here, doctor?” My voice was smaller than I wanted it to be, but it caught his attention, so I couldn’t complain too much.His lips turned up into a large smile, and he traced the line of my panties. “Depends. Do you want me as much as I want you right now, L/n?”I nodded quickly. “Yes, yes, I do.”





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> why do yall let me write this shit, huh?

I wasn’t sure how I got into some of the shit I did. I wasn’t sure why the hell I had a crush on the psychotic Doctor McCoy. Either way, I was down in engineering when I fell from the ladder after a security officer thought it would be funny to kick it over, leaving me injured to where I was told to leave and get it ‘checked out.’ Of course, that was said with a sneer from my superior.

After dragging myself to the medbay, one of the nurses sat me down on the bed with a roll of her eyes and a groan. She was smacking gum loudly. Then again, it was hard to find absolutely anyone on here that was mildly happy. That emotion had been lost a long time ago.  

I had been sitting on the bed for a good few minutes, just swinging my legs back and forth, when the doctor entered, tapping away at his PADD. I sat up a bit straighter. I hadn’t even wanted to come here in the first place. I knew what he did to the patients he didn’t like.  

He ignored me for a few moments before looking up and raising an eyebrow. “I haven’t seen you here before.” His voice was gruff and leering in a strange sort of way.  

I tapped my thigh rhythmically as a way to calm myself down, something I knew he took notice to as he stared down at hands. “I try to keep as safe as possible, sir.”

He snorted and nodded. I eyed the knife on his belt before looking away. “So, why are you here now?”

“Security officer decided pushing my ladder over would be hilarious. I think something got embedded in me from when I fell. I landed on something.”  

He sighed through his nose before nodding and stepping around the bed, grabbing a tricorder and a couple of tools that I did not like the sight of. “Lay on your back.”  

I complied quickly, hoping it would be over soon. He paused again, and I felt his one eye scan over me from my feet to my face. Fuck.

He took a step forward. “You don’t have a single scar on you, do you,” he mused as he held the tricorder above my body, reading what it said. “I don’t see one anywhere.” He placed the tricorder back down and picked up a tool. His free hand was placed on my upper thigh, making my breath catch for a moment before I calmed myself.  

“I try to keep as safe as possible,” I repeated, inhaling quickly as I felt tweezers of some sort dig into my skin, enough to where I could feel it but not enough for it to hurt a ton.  

McCoy gave a harsh kind of laugh, and he pulled something out of me. I heard it clink on the table before he pushed the tweezers back in. I knew he had tools that could do this faster, but I also knew he relished in the pain of others. “Well,” he grumbled as he pulled out something else, “you’re definitely going to scar from this.”  

I nodded. “There’s a first for everything I suppose.”  

He grumbled some sort of affirmation and grabbed another tool. He pressed it against my skin, and I hissed as heat closed the wound. “You had two screws pushed deep into your skin. Did you retaliate against the guard?”  

He placed the tool back down as I spoke. “There was no point. It wasn’t going to do anything but get me in more shit. I can’t fight all that well.”

He hummed, his thumb rubbing harshly against my thigh. “Less work for me, I suppose. Though I always love treating most guards. Their pain tolerance is high, I could practically do anything.” His voice rose to a gleeful tone at the last sentence, and my breath hitched again. His smile was beautiful, even if it was a psychotic kind of thing.

I nodded, not moving out of fear and unfortunately a bit of arousal as his hand rose just a bit more. “I’m going to be okay, right, Doctor McCoy?”  

He nodded, his fingers dancing along the end of my skirt. “You’ll be just fine.” His free hand picked up a bit of my hair, twirling it around his fingers. “You know, you’re very beautiful, Miss L/n. I’m very glad to have you in my part of the ship after so long.”  

I gulped, staring up at him. My mouth dried as he licked his lips. “You’re good looking as well, doctor.”

He chuckled. His hand was rising higher, now at my panty line. “Many men on this ship would kill to be in my position right now. You’re on my bed in my medbay with my hand running up your skin. Perfect, unscarred skin.”

My eyes were wide, I knew it, and my breathing was harsh, but I didn’t stop him. No, I could even feel myself getting aroused. “Well, what are you going to do while I’m in here, doctor?” My voice was smaller than I wanted it to be, but it caught his attention, so I couldn’t complain too much.

His lips turned up into a large smile, and he traced the line of my panties. “Depends. Do you want me as much as I want you right now, L/n?”  

I nodded quickly. “Yes, yes, I do.”

He pushed away my panties, pressing two fingers between my folds before bringing them back out. His eyebrow twitched up, and his grin remained on his face as he watched his fingers glisten in the light. “You’re already so wet, and I haven’t even touched you yet. This may be a fun, little afternoon for us, won’t it.”  

I moaned lowly as he pushed his middle finger into me. His movements were slower than I thought they would be like he was testing the waters. I pushed back into his movements, trying to get him to speed up. He complied after pushing a second finger in. “Doctor,” I whined, looking at him as he watched his fingers.  

He chuckled quietly and leaned forward over my face. His breath was hot, and it smelled oddly nice. “Call me sir, darlin’,” he whispered before ducking down to press his lips against mine fiercely. I responded just as fast and groaned as pushed a third finger into me.  

I clenched around his digits, oh so close to my release. “Sir,” I whined against his lips. “I’m gonna cum.”

As soon as I finished the sentence, he pulled his fingers out and pressed his lips against mine for a short kiss. “Not so fast. Open your mouth.”  

I opened my mouth just a bit, and he pressed the fingers that were just in me against my lips before sliding them in, letting me taste myself. I moaned around his fingers and flattened my tongue before licking all the way up his fingers. He seemed to like that because he groaned out a soft ‘fuck’ and pressed deeper into my mouth, making me choke.  

He held them there for a second longer before pulling them out and pressing his lips to mine once again. His hands moved down and gripped my waist, and he swiftly moved me so my legs were dangling off the bed. Then, he grabbed the back of my thighs as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he picked me up. 

I pulled away from his lips for a moment to breathe, and he slammed my back against the wall as he moved to press mouth against my neck, kissing, sucking, and biting as he went. I wrapped my legs around him to pull him closer to me, and he responded by biting my shoulder harshly, drawing blood. I let out a loud, pornographic kind of moan.  

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk back to work, and then maybe we’ll place some new scars on your skin to show where you were.”  

I whined loudly as he bucked his hips against mine. “Please, sir, please!”

“Please, what, darlin’? Are you enjoying the thought of me fucking you? Maybe the idea of me pressing a blade to the skin right here,” he squeezed my waist with one hand, “until you’re begging me to stop. Maybe the thought of both at once. Oh, that would be a fun time, wouldn’t it.”

I nodded quickly, breathing heavily as I leaned forward to kiss him. It was heavy, full of lust, and I pulled away after a few moments. “Please, use me as you want, sir. I’ll do anything.”

His face lit up in that psychotic grin again, and he leaned forward to drag his lips against my jaw before he bit the skin there. He was determined to leave as many marks as possible, it seemed. “Then, we need to move back to the bed.” I whined, but he shushed me with a bite to my throat. “But first, I want to try something.”  

With a quick push, I was suddenly much higher on the wall with my thighs on either side of his face and my hands gripping his hair. “Sir,” I breathed out as he pressed a kiss to the inside of my thigh, “what’re you-” I cut myself off with a loud moan as McCoy dived forward and licked a broad stripe up my cunt.  

He let out a grumbly kind of laugh and wrapped his lips around my clit, gripping my thighs a bit tighter. I took fistfuls of his hair and tugged harshly. He groaned against me and one of his hands reached up and grabbed at my clothed breast. He pulled away from me, looking up at me with hooded eyes. “Take off your shirt.”  

I quickly pulled it off along with my bra, and his hand immediately grabbed at the new skin. He pressed himself back to me again, directing his attention to my clit so much that I was brought to the brink of an orgasm yet again only for him to pull away as I began to arch my back and grip his hair tighter.  

I whined again, this time louder than the last, but he ignored me, pressing his lips to the inside of my thigh, sucking hickeys languidly instead. After my breathing had returned to normal besides the soft moans I let out from his ministrations, he slowly let me down. My legs were already shaky, something that made him laugh a bit as I had to wrap my arms around his neck to stay standing.  

He led me over to the bed and threw me onto it. My legs were hanging off, but I was comfortable enough. He gave me a quick once-over before walking away and toward the drawers he had set up on the opposite side of the room. He rummaged through his stuff, humming some sort of melody under his breath as he searched.  

I waited in anticipation, and when he finally came back, I looked at the scalpel resting in his hands. He twirled it between his fingers as he slotted himself between my legs, rocking forward to buck his hips into mine. “I want to fuck you so hard. You felt so good against my fingers. I can’t imagine what my cock must feel like.”  

I hummed quietly and arched my back. “I’m yours, sir. Use me as you will.”

He liked that answer, I noted as he bucked his hips into mine again, this time harder. I could feel his erection. “I plan on it, darlin’.”

He placed the scalpel down on my stomach, and I shuddered from how cold it was. Then, he stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head, and then, he shoved his pants down his legs, letting his cock spring free. Next, he grabbed my skin and underwear and pulled them down in one quick movement, leaving both of us in only our boots. It was something that made me feel even more naked than if they were off.  

He slid back into his spot, and his cock pressed against my entrance easily. He grabbed the scalpel again, and I held my breath as he cut across my hip just enough to draw blood while using his other hand to guide himself into me. The sensation of pain and pleasure overcame my senses as he snapped his hips into mine, filling me completely.  

With his now free hand, he trailed up my body before gripping my throat harshly, cutting off enough air to make me gasp. He snapped his hips again, dragged out almost all the way, and snapped again. As he did so, he made a cut against my hips and stomach. From what I could feel, it was patterns, some line deeper than others, but all following some sort of design.  

I couldn’t think properly from everything going on. I couldn’t breathe, but I could breathe just enough. I was hurting all over, but the pleasure seemed to override it all. I couldn’t remember a time where I ever felt like this, and it was thrilling.  

With each snap of his hips, slash of his knife, and moan from me, I could feel myself reaching my orgasm finally after getting pulled away from it twice. “Sir,” I yelled out, “please, can I cum. Please, please, please, please, please.”

He sped up his movements and grunted out an affirmation. I let out a scream that I knew a good portion of the people around the medbay would hear before cumming. His grip tightened against my throat to where I couldn’t breathe at all, and he dug the blade in particularly deep. Then, his hips stuttered, and he let out a quiet groan as he came.  

I was gasping for air, my hands gripping the one on his throat, but he didn’t pay me any attention as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He squeezed my neck tighter for a moment before letting go completely.  

I gasped loudly, letting my senses return to me. I collapsed against the bed and closed my eyes, trying to let my thoughts reel back. My head was spinning.  

I heard McCoy pull his pants back up and place the scalpel in a dish before grabbing something else. I opened my eyes as he slotted himself back between my legs. He was holding a tool, and when he pressed it against my skin, it tingled in a strange sort of way. I didn’t look down yet, though. I wanted to look at myself in a mirror when he was done, not like this.  

McCoy was humming that song again as he worked, and as I watched his face, I noticed how he looked proud of what he did and almost content. His face was relaxing in a way that I had never seen. It was nice.  

When he was finally done, he stood still for a moment and admired me. “I think I prefer you more with the scars.”

I gave him a stupid little smile and lolled my head to the side while still looking at him. “You sure marked me good, doc.”

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me again. “Call me Leonard when we’re not fucking.”

“So this will happen again?” My tone was more hopeful than I meant it to be.  

He nodded. “Darlin, now that I have you, I’m not lettin’ go.” I practically preened at the attention, my back arching in a way that showed I was proud.  “Now, why don’t you go admire my artwork.”  

Leonard pulled me off the bed, holding me steady with his arms around my waist as we faced a mirror on the wall. I froze, staring at the marks on me. I traced them with my finger as I stared at myself. It was a pattern after all. Some sort of swirling pattern that went up my right side from my hip to right before my breasts. It then trailed left but didn’t even make it halfway across my stomach like he wanted to save the rest of the space for another time, which was probably true.  

He stood behind me and placed his hand over mine, stopping me tracing. “Do you like it,” he questioned.  

“I love it, and I can’t wait for more.”

Leonard chuckled and kissed my neck again. The hickeys and bite marks there were already incredibly prominent, and I smiled at myself in the mirror.  

When I finally returned back to engineering, nobody talked to me, and nobody bothered me again. I knew they wouldn’t dare. After all, accidents happened quite a bit on the ship, and if you weren’t careful, you’d end up in Doctor McCoy’s office, and Doctor McCoy happened to have a small list of people he’d love to experiment on.  


End file.
